The Twinkle
by xxPUDDxx
Summary: Finally got myself an account, thanks to corruptedpov, kbeto and Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful, this is dedicated to you all! Just a flones oneshot involving twinkling eyes and a chocolate muffin, side pudd too! Please read and review!


**Hello all! Finally got myself an account, and decided to give writing a shot! Anyone who is reading, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Any constructive criticism is very welcome! Dedicated to corruptedpov, kbeto and Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful who each have a part to play in me getting my account, thank you for your kind words and amazing stories! Hope you enjoy this, Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: If I honestly owned them, what would I be doing here?! :P**

A twinkling eye, in Tom's experience, could mean many things. For instance, his best mate Dougie's twinkle generally meant one of two things; he had another infamous prank up his sleeve, or he had seriously twisted Tom's last sentence in his mind. And then there was Harry, his other best friend, whose eyes only twinkled when he saw something he really loved- a great help for Tom around Christmas time who was basically clueless at finding 'the perfect present'. Of course, his mother's eyes would sparkle when she was proud of either of her two children, or when her husband finally managed to make dinner without burning down the Fletcher household. His father, however, was known to have that spark in his eye when he told one of his awful jokes that made Tom cringe at family get-togethers. Tom himself had never felt 'The Twinkle'- he simply observed it in other people.

So here he was, sat at McDonald's, with a dangerously tempting double chocolate chip muffin sat in front of him, when he met the eyes of one of the bus boys that evening. A curly mop of hair was springing wildly from under the deftly placed green cap the boy wore, freckled and muscled arms dragging a cloth over one of the vacated tables. The bus boy went to pull on the cap that was slowly sliding backwards off his head, when he lifted his gaze to meet Tom's already staring one. Both boys immediately froze, Tom with his mouth half-open as he planned to take a bite of the muffin, and the bus boy with one hand on his head. And there it was. The twinkle. The bus boy's blue eyes literally _shone_ from underneath those brown curls, a sparkle so _there_ that Tom almost dropped the muffin back on the plate it had been picked up from. Which would have been a bit embarrassing. But it wasn't a Dougie twinkle- it didn't have the right little smirk matched with it to mean any mischief. It wasn't really a Harry twinkle- although Tom didn't think it was possible for anyone to possess that excited sparkle that grew in Harry's eyes unless you were under five years old. It definitely wasn't a Mrs Fletcher twinkle, nor was it a Mr Fletcher twinkle, nor any twinkle Tom had ever seen in his life. And as the bus boy lowered his arm, a cheeky half-smile on his handsomely freckled face, and made his way to Tom, twinkle perfectly evident all the time, Tom was perfectly sure that no other eye twinkle had sent shivers to his heart quite like this eye twinkle.

"Hi" A low, cheery voice snapped Tom out of his stare and caused him to release his death grip on his muffin, which promptly rolled to the floor. Inwardly cursing his awkwardness, Tom met the bus boys eyes apologetically before reaching down to pick up the goddamned muffin. Unknown to Tom, the bus boy reached down at the same time until their fingers brushed over the muffin together, sparks flying up their arms at the touch.

"Um?" Tom managed, dragging his eyes up to meet the bus boy's, passing over the gold name tag that read 'Danny ' in curly letters. Danny. Brown eyes met blue, and fingers suddenly clutched over the muffin. A smile grew on Tom's lips, matching the one on Danny's, and if anybody had been watching, they would have seen both eyes twinkle like falling stars on a clear night sky.

It was a few years later when Tom actually told Danny that it was this twinkle that drew him to the other. It was weird though- Danny's twinkle never actually went away. It was as if life itself had given Danny the twinkle, as if everything Danny saw caused his eyes to shine brighter than the North Star itself. It was a true Danny twinkle.

"Really?" Danny laughed "It was the same for me! Ya had this twinkle in your eye, I don't know if it was for me or tha' muffin though…" To which Tom slapped Danny's head playfully, resulting in a rather intimate wrestling match on the floor.

"Why are we friends with them?" Dougie gestured towards the squealing pair rolling around the carpet.

"I really have no idea" Harry replied, gazing at them in horror, before drawing his eyes back to Dougie.

"Wanna join them?" Dougie crept closer to Harry with a wink. Harry grinned, brushing his lips with the bassists, his adoring twinkle appearing briefly in his eye. And then he grabbed Dougies side with scrabbling fingers, intending on winning this tickling match. Dougie, powerless, simply screamed (in quite a ladylike manner) and tried to kick out at his partner and inflict some damage.

Yes, a twinkle can mean many things, from unruly thoughts to cringe worthy jokes, but the one twinkle that is always the same is the twinkle of love. Or, as Tom would say, the Danny twinkle.


End file.
